


Non avrai altro Dio all'infuori di me

by LittlePierrot



Series: Decalogo [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePierrot/pseuds/LittlePierrot
Summary: Piccola introspezione creata dall'analisi di uno dei dieci comandamenti.Storia partecipante al cow-t 10 con il prompt "Non avere altri dèi di fronte a me. Non ti farai idolo né immagine, non ti prostrerai davanti a quelle cose."
Series: Decalogo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646953
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Non avrai altro Dio all'infuori di me

-Titolo: Non avrai altro Dio all'infuori di me

-Autore: Gala

-Fandom:  Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood)

-Genere: Introspettivo

-Personaggi: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric

-Warnings: Spoiler

-Raiting: verde

-Disclaimer: Tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono maggiorenni e comunque non esistono/non sono esistiti realmente, come d’altronde i fatti in essa narrati. Inoltre questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Hiromu Arakawa. Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro ma solo per puro divertimento.

-Note dell'autore:  Questa storia partecipa al COW-T 10 con il prompt “ Non avere altri dèi di fronte a me. Non ti farai idolo né immagine, non ti prostrerai davanti a quelle cose.”

  


  


  


  1. Non avrai altro Dio all’infuori di me 




  


  


Nel piccolo paese dell’Est di Reole, quando Ed e Al vi si fermarono come tappa per la ricerca della pietra filosofale, si trovarono di fronte al culto di uno strano Dio, mai sentito nominare prima: 

Il Dio Leto.

Tutti i cittadini amavano il Dio del sole Leto e amavano e veneravano l’uomo che si diceva suo Vicario, sua emminenza Cornello, e che per sua intercessione compiva miracoli portentosi, promettendo la resurrezione dopo la morte e ottenendo in questo modo una fiducia e una lealtà cieca, poiché nessuno più temeva ciò che prima o poi tutti dobbiamo restituire.

Il debito che ogni uomo paga.

La morte.

“Figli di Dio, che abitate questa terra, pregate e abbiate fede e sarete salvati.

Leto il Dio del sole illumina i vostri passi con una luce benevola e feconda.

Ascoltate: Il signore è sceso dal suo trono e vi salva da tutti i vostri peccati

Io come vicario del Dio del sole sono vostro padre e posso intercedere a lui per voi se accoglierete le sue parole con devozione.

Pregate e abbiate fede, poiché se lo farete le vostre richieste verranno esaurite.

La grazia della sua luce si irradi su tutti i suoi figli e così sia nei secoli avvenire…”

Queste furono le prime parole pronunciate da Cornello che sentirono i due fratelli tramite la radio del piccolo emporio dove si erano fermati a rifocillarsi, (o meglio dove Ed si era fermato a farlo, mentre Al sedeva tranquillo al suo fianco).

Li conobbero Rose, così ciecamente e disperatamente devota a Leto, che spinse i due fratelli a seguirla sin dentro la chiesa dove il Dio, in una gigantesca rappresentazione di pietra, sedeva onnipotente sul suo trono. Onnipotente ma sordo alle richieste di Rose, che ancora non aveva visto il suo desiderio di avere indietro il suo fidanzato morto realizzato.

Rose cercò di convincere entrambi i fratelli a convertirsi al credo del Dio del sole, ma loro erano alchimisti. Erano scienziati che non credevano in nessun Dio ipotetico, se non alla Verità che si cela dietro ogni cosa del creato.

Compito dell’alchimista è comprendere la natura di ogni cosa, codificarla, per poi poterla trasmutare. Ironico il fatto che un miscredente fosse la cosa più vicina a una divinità.

Quella stessa Verità li aveva puniti per essersi spinti troppo oltre, per aver creduto di poter creare dal niente ciò che gli era stato tolto. 

Avevano creduto di poter riportare indietro la loro mamma.

Lui e Alphonse si erano creduti capaci di eguagliare Dio e come Icaro volò troppo vicino al sole fino a precipitare al suolo, anche loro si erano scottati e da allora cercavano un modo per fare ammenda. Per rimediare.

Dopo il confronto con la ragazza, i due fratelli Elric si recarono in piazza, esortati dalla popolazione e armati di scetticismo, per vedere con i loro occhi i miracoli di Cornello, riconoscendo il crepitio di una trasmutazione eseguita senza rispettare però il principio dello scambio equivalente.

«Fratellone, quella sembra proprio una pietra filosofale», mormorò Alphonse, piegandosi appena in avanti affinché potesse sentirlo solo suo fratello.

«Già, quel ciccione pelato sta abbindolando tutta questa gente con la scusa dei miracoli. Gli alchimisti di terz’ordine come lui mi fanno proprio incazzare!», digrignò i denti Ed, mettendo su un piano con Alphonse per smascherare Cornello, chiedendo aiuto a Rose convincendola di credere finalmente alle parole di Leto.

Il bel castello dorato in cui credeva la ragazza, si dimostrò essere però un cumulo di abbiette menzogne e che il sant’uomo che vi abitava dentro un mero mostro senza scrupoli.

Presto tutta la città venne a conoscenza della ciarlataneria di Cornello e insorse contro di lui.

Rose rimase con il cuore spezzato, privo di speranza, mentre Ed e Al si incamminarono per proseguire il loro viaggio. Non avevano trovato la pietra filosofale. Non avevano più alcun motivo di rimanere lì.

«Alzati e cammina, vai avanti», aveva detto Ed a Rose come ultime parole, prima di andarsene. Era quello che lui aveva fatto e che avrebbe continuato a fare fino a quando non avesse ridato il corpo indietro ad Al.

  


Il suo viaggio lo aveva portato molto lontano, fino di nuovo al punto di partenza.

La sua storia era cominciata con un falso idolo e finiva con un altro.

Il Padre, il nano che vive nell’ampolla, il primo homunculus nonché pietra filosofale, si era investito anche lui come nuovo Dio del creato. Lui che voleva divorare la Verità, che voleva uccidere Dio per diventarlo a sua volta.

Edward Elric aveva fatto molte scelte sbagliate nella sua vita. 

Lui, come ogni essere umano, sbagliava e falliva, commetteva peccati e azioni indicibili, ma andava avanti, contorcendosi disperatamente nella sua esistenza, sperando fermamente di compiere la prossima scelta in maniera corretta. L’essere umano era un essere che sperava e credeva sempre di potersi migliorare.

Quella volta, dopo che Alphonse aveva sacrificato la sua anima per restituire il braccio di suo fratello, lo stesso braccio che aveva sacrificato Ed da bambino per legare quella stessa anima all’armatura, Ed aveva preso la giusta decisione.

Aveva congiunto le mani, annunciando l’ultima trasmutazione dell’alchimista d’acciaio. 

Aveva congiunto le mani, come già fatto un miliardo di volte prima.

Scar aveva sempre pensato, sebbene gli alchimisti fossero blasfemi e non credessero in Dio, che quel gesto assomigliasse a una preghiera.

Quella era l’ultima preghiera di Edward Elric, l'alchimista d’acciaio, che rinunciava a tutto quello che aveva ritenuto importante, per ciò che era importante veramente.

Quel giorno Edward congiunse le mani in preghiera, trasmutò se stesso per poter incontrare la Verità, per poter essere faccia a faccia con Dio e barattare il proprio portale per ciò che amava.

Per riavere Al e vivere una vita felice rinunciò all’alchimia, che non gli aveva mai dato niente di buono, se non il dolore del fallimento umano.

Finalmente credeva anche lui, ed era libero.


End file.
